Are Your Gonna Be My Girl?
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: E se Remus fosse mesmo velho e perigoso para Tonks? E se ele realmente a atacasse enquanto estivesse em sua forma de lobo? Ela ainda ficaria com ele? Fic pequena mas q eu adoro. Remus/Tonks, completamente UA, pq eu não aceito a morte deles ùú'


O vento frio fazia a janela da sala balançar ruidosamente e levava para longe as folhas das árvores. Uma moça estava sentada no sofá segurando uma xícara na mão, com o chá já frio. Pensava em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

_**"Talvez eu seja muito esquisita pra ele. Talvez ele me veja como uma criança rebelde e chata. Ou talvez... talvez ele me ame de verdade! Mas se for assim, por que me evita tanto? É por isso que eu odeio griffindors... eles estão sempre pensando em honra e em fazer os outros felizes, mas não levam os sentimentos das pessoas em consideração. Por isso que eu amava ser da Huflepuff, porque lá ninguém ligava pra essas idiotices."**_

Tonks não entendia as constantes recusas de Lupin, mas pior que isso, era ver nos olhos dele (que constantemente se encontravam durante os jantares n'A Toca) que a amava com toda a força de seu coração, e mesmo assim continuava a fingir que nada estava acontecendo.  
**  
**-flashback nº 1-

_Lupin estava sentado no sofá de Grimmauld Place, 12, e ao seu lado, Sirius tentava descobrir porque o amigo estava tão calado._

_-Faz dias que você não conversa direito comigo. O que aconteceu na casa dos Weasleys que te deixou nesse estado?_

_-Não... não foi nada. – disse ele sem muita convicção._

_-Sabe Moony, o bom de te conhecer a tanto tempo é que eu sei que você nunca foi bom com mentiras. Vai, me diz o que houve._

_-É tudo culpa da sua prima! – desabafou ele de uma vez, antes que esse lampejo de coragem sumisse._

_-Andrômeda? – perguntou Sirius com falso ar de desentendido._

_-Claro que não, estúpido. Tonks!_

_Sirius abriu um largo sorriso zombeteiro com a confissão do amigo, e resolveu provocar um pouco._

_-Ah sim... ela é muito bonita não é mesmo?_

_-É sim... – Lupin não parecia estar prestando muita atenção no que dizia._

_-E atraente..._

_-Com certeza..._

_-E deve ser muito bom beijar aqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos, não é? – Sirius mal conseguia segurar o riso vendo a cara de bobo de Lupin, que parecia estar em outro planeta._

_-É muito bom mesmo..._

_De repente ele percebeu o rumo que aquela conversa tinha tomado, e procurou disfarçar._

_-Sirius! Ela é sua prima!_

_-NÃO DISFARCE SENHOR REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!! VOCÊ ACABOU DE CONFESSAR QUE BEIJOU TONKS!!!_

_Sirius rolava no chão de tanto rir, enquanto Lupin continuava na mesma posição._

_-Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu confesso. Beijei ela sim, alguns dias atrás, depois do jantar n'A Toca. Está satisfeito agora?_

_Sirius se sentou novamente, limpando as lágrimas do recente ataque de riso._

_-Com certeza! Estou mais do que satisfeito! Nunca achei que você iria ter essa coragem. E como vai ser de agora em diante? Vai pedir ela em namoro formalmente?_

_-Do que você está falando? Eu nunca vou fazer isso!_

_-E por que não? Você não gosta dela?_

_-O problema não é esse, Almofadinhas. Ela... ela não sabe que eu sou... bem... que eu sou um lobisomem._

_-E daí? Conta pra ela e acaba-se o problema, se é que isso pode ser chamado de problema..._

_-Você enlouqueceu? Ela nunca mais vai querer sequer olhar pra mim!_

_-Odeio quando você se esconde atrás dessa maldição. Tonks não é o tipo de mulher que se deixar abalar por qualquer coisa._

_Lupin não encontrou palavras convincentes para manter sua opinião, então resolveu ficar calado. __  
__Faltavam poucas horas para que anoitecesse e logo a lua cheia tomaria o céu de Londres. Os dois amigos haviam feito o jantar e se deixaram ficar um tempo na cozinha._

_-Vou tomar minha poção agora. Vai ficar aqui por muito tempo ainda?_

_-Não, vou alimentar o Bicuço. Quer que eu te faça companhia ou prefere ficar sozinho? – perguntou Sirius, já se levantando._

_-Não precisa, eu estou bem. Se quiser descer depois pra bater um papo, fique à vontade._

_Lupin foi até o armário em que havia guardado a poção que Snape havia feito pra ele tomar, e tirou um pequeno frasco verde-escuro de lá. Virou todo o conteúdo de uma só vez, sentindo o gosto amargo do líquido descer por sua garganta. Depois subiu para seu quarto e aguardou que a transformação começasse._

_A lua surgiu no céu e logo sua luz prateada entrou pela única janela que havia no cômodo. Lupin sentiu a terrível sensação que era obrigado a viver uma vez por mês. Logo tinha se tornado um lobisomem mais uma vez. Estando consciente por causa da poção, sentou em uma poltrona e tentou relaxar, para que a dor no corpo passasse.__  
_

_------_

_  
__Tonks decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de ter uma boa conversa com Lupin._

_Não encontrando ninguém na cozinha nem na sala, decidiu procurá-lo no quarto dele. Subiu com cuidado as escadas para não despertar a fúria da Sra. Black e parou na frente da porta. Ouviu o som de uma poltrona sendo arrastada e deu três batidas firmes._

_-Entre Sirius, não precisa bater na porta, estamos só nós aqui dentro e..._

_Tonks havia aberto a porta antes que ele permitisse sua entrada, e quando ele começou a falar ela já o olhava. Lupin, que havia arrastado sua poltrona para perto da janela e estava de costas para a porta, se levantou e virou para receber o amigo, mas não era Sirius que havia entrado. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo. __**O que Tonks estava fazendo ali?**_

_Ela continuava com a mão na maçaneta da porta aberta até a metade, aparentemente impressionada demais para falar. Lupin olhou para os lados procurando um lugar para se esconder ou fugir, mas a única saída do quarto era a porta que agora era bloqueada por Tonks. Então decidiu fazer a coisa mais imbecil que conseguiu pensar para fazê-la sair dali: abriu a boca como um cão enraivecido e uivou o mais alto que pôde, fazendo com que parecesse que ia atacá-la no momento seguinte._

_O som ensurdecedor do uivo de Lupin fez Tonks sair de seu transe e proteger os ouvidos com as mãos. Quando ele parou, ela baixou os braços e disse:_

_-Remus? É você?_

_Ele ainda a olhava com o rosto feroz._

_-Ah, para com isso vai. Eu ouvi você falando normalmente antes de me ver, então vai parando com a ceninha..._

_Ela entrou de vez no quarto, passou direto por ele sem demonstrar medo ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, e foi até a janela._

_-A lua está muito bonita hoje, mas obviamente você não acha isso... desculpe a falta de jeito..._

_-Tudo bem... – disse ele sentando novamente na poltrona. – Estou acostumado à lua. Me desculpe por... bem... você sabe..._

_-Por uivar? – ela jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gostosa gargalhada. – Você por acaso estava tentando me deixar com medo pra eu sair correndo como uma menininha assustada? Ora, por favor Remus, eu sou uma auror e não uma mulher qualquer..._

_-Me desculpe... mas é que você não sabia e eu achei que ia ser melhor continuar sem saber..._

_-Por quê? Por acaso você estava pensando em se afastar __**ainda mais**__ de mim? Talvez... você não tenha gostado do beijo eu te dei..._

_-Não, não é isso! É que..._

_-Aaaah, então você __**gostou**__ do beijo que eu te dei..._

_Lupin ficou muito envergonhado para continuar e desviou o olhar para o lado oposto ao da bruxa. Ela se sentou na cama dele e ficou olhando-o fixamente com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, ele foi obrigado a encará-la de volta._

_-Por que está me olhando desse jeito?_

_-Nada. É que você é o lobisomem mais simpático que eu já conheci._

_-E quantos lobisomens você, por acaso, conhece?_

_-Contando com você?_

_-Sim._

_-Só um._

_-Estou lisonjeado. – ele rolou os olhos._

_-Você vai ficar assim por muito tempo?_

_-Daqui a uma semana eu vou estar novo em folha, quer dizer, já não tão novo..._

_-Ah pára com isso, você não pode ser tão velho assim._

_-Vocês vão ficar aí com esse papo de comadres pra ver quem é mais velho? – Sirius entrou no quarto de repente._

_-Ah primo! Já estava me perguntando onde você estava._

_-Claro. Tenho certeza que você não parou de perguntar por mim logo agora que descobriu o terrível segredo do Moony. Mas agora que as senhoras pararam de discutir a idade, será que poderíamos descer pra tomar um chá?_

_Os três: Sirius, Lupin ainda como lobisomem e uma Tonks extremamente feliz foram até a cozinha. Lupin não se sentou e ficou só observando o amigo e a bruxa se servirem. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em como ela havia reagido tão bem ao saber de sua maldição, e agora a contemplava._

_Sirius percebeu e fez um sinal discreto para Tonks, que entendeu o que ele quis dizer._

_-Por que você não se senta, Moony – começou ele – você pode olhar Tonks melhor daqui._

_Lupin resmungou algo sobre procurar alguma coisa em seu quarto e saiu._

_-Agora podemos conversar tranqüilos. Me conta, como foi que vocês acabaram se beijando? – perguntou Sirius, animado._

_-Ah, eu estava louca pra te contar! Não consegui vir aqui antes, muito trabalho no ministério e tudo mais. Foi assim:__  
_

_-_pausa no flashback nº 1-

_  
_-flashback nº 2-__

___**A família Weasley toda estava jantando um belo ensopado que Molly havia feito, Tonks já tinham terminado seu prato e foi para fora sentir um pouco da gostosa brisa noturna antes de voltar pra casa. Poucos minutos depois, Lupin se junto a ela.**___

___**-Molly me mandou perguntar se você não quer comer a sobremesa.**___

___**-Não, estou satisfeita. Vou embora daqui a pouco.**___

___**-Tão cedo? – ele disse, antes que pudesse pensar no que essas palavras poderiam causar.**___

___**-Pois é, amanhã tenho serviço do ministério pra fazer...**___

___**Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A memória dos dois só registrou a conversa até esse ponto, pois pouco se disse depois disso. A atração que ambos sentiam um pelo outro à dias era quase palpável. Quando perceberam já estavam se beijando com ardor, como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a 3 minutos. Línguas se confundindo e mãos passando do pescoço à cintura em questão de segundos, se entrelaçando logo depois.**___

___**Se separaram após algum tempo, ofegantes e sem idéia do que falar num momento desses. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas e não tinham percebido. Então Tonks abriu um enorme sorriso, soltou sua mão da dele, correu alguns metros e desaparatou.**__**  
**_

-fim do flashback nº 2-

-voltando ao flashback nº 1-

_-Eu percebia o jeito que ele me olhava durante as reuniões da Ordem, e tenho certeza que ele viu que eu não era indiferente às tímidas insinuações dele. Nós nos beijamos aquele dia, mas quando eu voltei a vê-lo, ele parecia não querer mais saber de mim, mesmo quando seus olhos o desmentiam. Não nos falamos muito desde então. Hoje foi a primeira vez que mantivemos uma conversa de mais de duas palavras desde o fatídico dia n'A Toca._

_-É típico do Moony fazer isso. Sabe, na escola ele não deixava nenhuma garota se aproximar muito dele, porque temia que ela descobrisse a licantropia. Ele deve ter ficado com muito medo que você o rejeitasse quando o viu transformado para ter dado um uivo daquele._

_-Realmente... Ele tentou parecer um animal feroz pra eu fugir ou alguma coisa assim..._

_Sirius bateu a mão na testa._

_-Ele não sabe NADA sobre a personalidade das mulheres da família Black. Minha mãe era muito mais aterrorizante do que ele, mesmo quando não toma a poção._

-fim do flashback nº 1-

Desde aquele dia Tonks não conseguia se aproximar de Lupin, pois ele sempre parecia estar ocupado em alguma coisa muito importante quando ela ia à Mansão Black.

_**

* * *

**_

-Remus, você sabe que está sendo ridículo, não é? – ralhou Molly com Lupin pela zilhonésima vez.

-Molly, por favor, não vamos começar com esse assunto de novo.

-Mas ela gosta de você, Remus!

Lupin fez um gesto de quem não vai mais discutir esse assunto e saiu da cozinha. Aquela ia ser mais uma noite de lua cheia e ele não queria se aborrecer antes da transformação. Mas isso não era possível mais. Ele havia passado o dia todo pensando no mal que devia estar fazendo à Tonks, e isso o deixava com ainda mais raiva de si mesmo. Esqueceu de beber sua poção, mas isso só vai fazer alguma diferença na história mais tarde.

**It's 1, 2, 3****  
****Take my hand and come with me****  
****Because you look so fine ****  
****That I really wanna make you mine**

Tonks irrompeu na casa dos Black batendo a porta com força ao passar, o que provocou a ira da Sra. Black. Sirius, que estava mais próximo ao quadro, foi acabar com os gritos de _"escória da humanidade"_ de sua mãe, enquanto Tonks subia as escadas rapidamente sem sequer notá-lo, indo em direção ao quarto de Lupin.

Bateu com raiva na porta.

-Abra, Remus, eu sei que você está aí!

Lupin foi rapidamente abrir a porta e deixou que Tonks entrasse.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-SIM! ACONTECEU SIM! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO? – ela estendeu a mão e mostrou um diário – VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE METADE DO QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO É SOBRE VOCÊ?! – respirou fundo para se acalmar – Minha mãe está me deixando louca de tanto perguntar por que eu não saio dessa casa, o que tem de tão interessante pra se fazer aqui. E ontem ela descobriu o porquê.

Lupin parecia incapaz de falar alguma coisa, ele estava muito surpreso por essa explosão de fúria repentina de Tonks. Ela se sentou em uma poltrona e continuou.

**Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks ****  
****Now you don't need that money ****  
****When you look like that, do ya, honey**

-Ela leu meu diário, segundo ela, sem querer, e descobriu que nós nos beijamos aquele dia. Minha mãe achou ótimo eu achar alguém responsável uma vez pra variar. Mas meu pai não gostou muito e mandou eu parar de vir tanto aqui. Você está entendendo o que está acontecendo? Ele não está só me tratando como criança, como todos costumam fazer, mas ele acha que você é uma ameaça pra mim!

-Já parou pra pensar que talvez ele tenha razão? Eu sou muito velho e muito perigoso. Com certeza deve haver pelo menos uma dúzia de rapazes apaixonados por você...

**Big black boots, ****  
****Long brown hair, ****  
****She's so sweet ****  
****With her get-back stare**

-Você não é velho, muito menos perigoso. E é melhor do que qualquer panaca que se diga apaixonado por mim.

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Porque você beija tão bem... – ela se levantou – que é quase uma tentação... – se aproximou devagar dele – ficar assim tão perto de você... – agora eles estavam perigosamente perto – sem querer repetir a dose...

**Well I could take you home with me, ****  
****But you were with another man, yeah!****  
****I know we ain't got much to say****  
****Before I let you get away, yeah!****  
****I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

Lupin podia sentir a respiração ofegante dela e seu hálito doce, o qual ele havia provado alguns dias antes, mas antes que um dos dois avançasse os centímetros finais, Monstro apareceu na porta resmungando:

-O que a senhora de monstro diria ao ver a imunda mestiça traidora da família beijando o lobisomem nojento na sagrada casa dos Black? Oh pobre senhora...

_Pensamento de Remus:__ MAS QUE MER..._

_**Pensamento da Tonks:**__ Imunda? Aham, tá.. ele não tem espelho no quartinho dele não?! Mestiça traidora da família tudo bem... MAS IMUNDA NÃO!!!_

-SIRIUS!!! - gritou Tonks.

Ele apareceu na porta do quarto do amigo e percebeu que eles estavam pra se beijar momentos antes.

-Fale, prima.

-SUMA COM ESSE ELFO DAQUI!

Ele olhou para baixo e viu que Monstro ainda resmungava alguma coisa.

-PRA SENZALA IZAURA!!! _***eu sei q isso num tem nada a ver cum HP, mas eu não resisti, tinha q por essa frase aqui xD***_

**Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me****  
****Because you look so fine ****  
****That I really wanna make you mine**

Sirius tirou Monstro dali, e Tonks e Lupin ficaram sozinhos mais uma vez.

-Onde é que nós estávamos? – Tonks se virou para ele de novo.

Mas Lupin já não estava escutando. Sua transformação havia começado. Tonks não estava preocupada, pois logo isso iria acabar, e ela poderia conversar com ele normalmente, já que ele tomava sua poção regularmente...

Ao acabar, Lupin virou-se para ela e uivou alto, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos.

-Ah, você não vai fazer isso de novo, vai? Eu já vi esse filme Remus...

Ele pareceu não escutar uma única palavra do que ela dizia, então um pensamento aterrorizante passou pela mente de Tonks: _Ele não tomou a poção hoje..._

**Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks ****  
****Now you don't need that money****  
****With a face like that, do ya**

Lupin ergueu o braço direito e golpeou a bruxa com toda a força, rasgando sua face, depois fez um movimento amplo com o outro braço, fazendo com que ela fosse jogada contra a parede do quarto, o sangue escorrendo pelo lado de sua cabeça que bateu no chão quando ela caiu.

Sirius irrompeu no cômodo e estuporou o amigo, correndo em seguida para ajudar Tonks.

-Tonks, Tonks! Vamos menina, acorde...

Tonks foi levada para o St. Mungus pouco tempo depois de Sirius a tirar do chão. O Sr. Weasley aparatou com ela e rapidamente os curandeiros a socorreram. Suas feridas eram profundas, mas não iam deixar marcas. Ela continuava desacordada, e Lupin (depois de voltar a ser homem por completo) e a Sra. Weasley não saíam do hospital. Sirius insistiu em ir, mas ninguém permitiu.

Lupin se culpava a cada minuto, mesmo com a insistência de Molly em dizer que foi uma fatalidade.

**Big black boots, ****  
****Long brown hair, ****  
****She's so sweet ****  
****With her get-back stare**

-Por que ela continuava a me procurar mesmo sabendo que eu era perigoso? Por que ela simplesmente não seguia em frente, sem mim?

-Você não sabe? – disse Molly, sarcástica.

Ele se levantou e foi ao quarto de Tonks mais uma vez. Ela não havia acordado nenhuma vez desde que fora levada para lá, e isso só fazia com que ele se sentisse ainda pior. Lupin se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, e ela estava aparentemente só dormindo tranqüilamente, de costas para ele.

-Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas eu queria me desculpar. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Tenho certeza que se estivesse acordada diria: _"Você já disse isso milhões de vezes hoje"_. O que é a mais pura verdade, mesmo assim eu sinto que estou em dívida com você... Nunca esqueço de tomar minha poção, ainda mais porque ela me ajuda a me transformar com menos dor, mas dessa vez... dessa vez eu estava tão preocupado com você que não conseguia pensar em mais nada... E esse foi o meu maior erro, pois de tanto me preocupar com você, olha só o que aconteceu...

**Well, I could see, ****  
****You home with me, ****  
****But you were with another man, yeah!****  
****I know we ain't got much to say****  
****Before I let you get away, yeah!****  
****I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos muito desarrumados e abaixou a cabeça.

-Está vendo agora o que é a minha vida? Estou condenado a machucar todos aqueles que se aproximam de mim. Por isso não queria ficar com você. Por isso eu venho reprimindo à meses um sentimento tão grande dentro do meu peito que às vezes acho que vou explodir. Mas uma hora esse sentimento vai se rebelar e eu vou ter que ceder, só espero que não seja tarde demais, porque você pode se cansar de mim, você pode cansar de sofrer por minha causa e procurar alguém que te faça feliz por completo. Estarei feliz e em paz comigo mesmo se souber que você também estará. Não vou ser egoísta ao ponto de dizer que você é minha, isso ultrapassa o limite do possível. O amor não se baseia na posse. Mesmo assim eu quero que saiba, – ele engoliu em seco – quero que saiba que eu te amo, só isso.

Ele se jogou cansadamente no encosto da cadeira e ficou nessa posição por alguns minutos. Depois ficou de pé e abriu a porta do quarto para sair.

**I could see****  
****You home with me, ****  
****But you were with another man, yeah!****  
****I know we ain't got much to say****  
****Before I let you get away, yeah!****  
****Be my girl****  
****Be my girl****  
****Are you gonna be my girl?****  
****Yeah!**

-Gostaria de ter coragem pra te falar tudo isso quando você acordar, mas sei que não terei. Gostaria que você tivesse mesmo ouvido tudo o que eu disse, pois isso esclareceria nossa estranha relação. – ele parou, engoliu mais uma vez a vontade de chorar – Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo, e que cada idiotice que eu faço pra te afastar de mim, é porque esse sentimento aumenta a cada dia.

Abriu de vez a porta e saiu.

Tonks fechou os olhos com mais força e comprimiu os lábios para não fazer som algum, deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas por seu rosto e cairem no travesseiro, mas sentia a alma leve. _Tudo se resolveria então..._

* * *

_**N/A: Essa foi a 1ª short q eu escrevi, espero q gostem ^^. Ainda tenho esperanças de postar minha long aqui, mas vamos com calma! **__**Espero MESMO q tenham gostado dessa fic, pq eu AMEI escrever, e soh pra deixar claro: não quis escrever eles se reconciliando e talz pq TODO MUNDO faz isso nas fics (ateh eu), então quis fazer diferente nessa, no melhor estilo "filme romântico da Inglaterra"... e pra deixar mais claro ainda: SIIIIM!!! ELES FICAM JUNTOS DEPOIS DISSO, E NO MEU UNIVERSO PARTICULAR REMUS E TONKS NÃO MORRERAM NA BATALHA DE HOGWARTS, MAS VIVERAM FELIZES FOREVER AND EVER!!! *se joga no chão e chora como uma criança mimada***__**  
**__**Deixar review não dói não!!**_

Sabaku no T. diz:

_Ok, se eu disser que tipo.. adorei, é mentira. uu"__  
__EU AMEI TÁ LEGAL?__  
__Minha gemma descreve eles tão bem.. TUDO BEEEM que ela fez a Tonks quase se fuder :B [mals a definição] __  
__Mas é vero, ficou perfeita *-* __  
__Parabéns Quel :*** o/__  
__Laari Tonks;_


End file.
